Sega Mega Drive
right|350px Sega Mega Drive o Sega Genesis es una videoconsola de sobremesa producida por Sega, lanzada al mercado en 1988. Esta videoconsola es la sucesora directa de Sega Master System y compitió contra Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) de Nintendo, como parte de las videoconsolas de cuarta generación. Trasfondo Desarrollo Aunque Sega Master System fue un éxito de ventas en América del Sur y Europa, no logró despertar el mismo interés de los mercados de Japón y Estados Unidos, que a mediados de la década 1980 estaban dominados por Nintendo con el 92% y 95% del mercado, respectivamente. Para conseguir un drástico incremento de ventas, Sega desarrolla una nueva máquina que sea al menos tan poderosa como el mejor hardware del mercado de ese entonces: los ordenadores de 16 bits Commodore Amiga y Atari ST. Puesto que los juegos arcade System 16 de Sega son en ese momento muy populares, Hayao Nakayama (director ejecutivo de Sega), decide que la nueva consola sea también de 16 bits. El proceso de diseño final acaba aportando 3 nuevas placas arcade: Mega-Tech, Mega Play, y System C. Los juegos recreativos desarrollados para esas placas pueden ser portados de forma fácil y rápida a la nueva consola. Lanzamiento Sega Mega Drive fue lanzada en Japón en 1988. En 1989 SEGA no logra reservar los derechos legales del nombre en Estados Unidos. Por esa causa se conoce a la consola como 'Sega Genesis' en el resto de América, salvo en Brasil. La consola se lanzó en Europa y el resto del mundo en 1990 bajo el nombre original. Gracias a lanzamientos clave como Sonic the Hedgehog y a un amplio catálogo de juegos deportivos, la consola fue muy bien recibida por el público estadounidense, donde fue líder del mercado entre 1991 y 1994, compitiendo directamente con TurboGrafx 16 de NEC Corporation, y sobre todo con Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Posteriormente, y debido a la inminente evolución tecnológica, Sega quiso hacer expansiones de la consola, para que así tanto Sega como los estudios third-party pudieran hacer mejores juegos sin tantas limitaciones técnicas. En ese contexto Sega lanza Sega Mega-CD en 1991 y Sega 32X en 1994. Las ventas de Mega-CD no fueron tan elevadas como Sega esperaba, y Sega 32X resultó ser un gran fracaso, en ambos casos debido, entre otras razones, al precio y los problemas en cuanto a los distintos modelos de Sega Mega Drive presentes. Sega Mega Drive perdió la privilegiada posición en la industria debido a las mencionadas expansiones, y al fuerte catálogo desarrollado para Super Nintendo, con juegos como Donkey Kong Country, que provocaron que la consola de Nintendo se colocara como la más vendida en la llamada generación de los 16 bits. Aun así, Sega Mega Drive consiguió alzarse a su potente rival en determinados mercados, destacando sobre todo el indiscutible liderazgo del mercado europeo de aquella generación, posición que nunca llegó a abandonar en el viejo continente. La sucesora real de Sega Mega Drive fue la conocida Sega Saturn, lanzada en 1995. La producción de Sega Mega Drive sigue en marcha por la compañía TecToy, de forma exclusiva en Brasil, donde lanzaron al mercado como Mega Drive 3 y Mega Drive 4, esta última con un videojuego que emula al famoso videojuego Guitar Hero. Origen del nombre El primer nombre elegido por Sega para la consola fue MK-1601 (que acabó siendo su número de modelo), pero Sega decide usar "Sega Mega Drive" como nombre. "Mega" tiene connotaciones de superioridad, y "Drive" (en inglés, drive significa unidad lectora en términos informáticos), es decir, "Súper Unidad" (el nombre da a entender que se trata de un dispositivo muy avanzado). Ese es el nombre utilizado en las versiones de la consola para Japón, Europa, Asia, Australia y Brasil. La versión para Estados Unidos y Canadá se llama 'Genesis' debido a problemas de marcas comerciales, mientras que la versión para Corea del Sur es llamada Super Gam*Boy (수퍼겜보이) y Super Aladdin Boy (traducido de 수퍼알라딘보이; nombre de la versión surcoreana de la Mega Drive 2), debido a que Samsung Electronics, licenciataria y constructora de las versiones coreanas, nombró como 'Gam*Boy' al sistema Sega Master System cuando lo comercializó allí. Especificaciones técnicas * CPU ** Motorola 68000 de 16 bits a 7.61 MHz (PAL) o 7.67 MHz (NTSC). Es el procesador central de la Mega Drive. ** Zilog Z80 de 8 bits a 3.55 MHz (PAL) o 3.58 MHz (NTSC). Esta CPU, en la Mega Drive, se usa principalmente para tareas de efectos de sonido, o como CPU principal en modo de compatibilidad con Sega Master System, permitiendo así la ejecución de juegos y cartuchos nativos de ésta, mediante un periférico que proporcione la entrada correspondiente. * Memoria ** RAM principal: 64 Kb ** RAM de Vídeo: 64 Kb ** RAM de Sonido: 8 Kb ** ROM: Los primeros modelos de Mega Drive no llevaban, pero posteriores modelos incluían una ROM de arranque de 2Kb que mostraba el texto "Produced by or under license from Sega Enterprises Ltd.". ** Capacidad de los cartuchos: hasta 32 Mbits (4 MB) sin bankswitching, aunque Super Street Fighter II usa 40 Mbits (5 MB), y Pier Solar llega hasta los 64 Mbits (8 MB), usando un mapper. * Gráficos ** Un procesador VDP (Video Display Processor) es el encargado de generar y manejar los gráficos (sprites, planos de scroll, etc.). ** Resolución: 320 x 224 ** Paleta: 512, de los cuales podrán elegirse 64. ** Colores simultáneos en pantalla: 64 (128 usando una técnica de cambio de colores durante el barrido) ** Sprites simultáneos en pantalla: 80/64 * Sonido ** Chip de sonido principal de 6 canales FM Yamaha YM2612 ** Chip de sonido adicional de 4 canales PSG (Programmable Sound Generator) Texas Instruments SN76489 * Entrada/Salida ** Conector DIN 8 RGB/Audio Mono/Video (sólo en Mega Drive I / Genesis I) ** Conector Mini-DIN 9 RGB/Stereo/Video (Mega Drive II / Genesis II) ** Modulador RF (Mega Drive / Genesis I y II) ** Auriculares stereo con regulador (sólo Mega Drive I / Genesis I) ** AUX (conector DE-9 hembra), presente en las primeras Mega Drive / Genesis ** 2 tomas joystick tipo Atari variante Sega Mega Drive (Conector DB-9 macho) ** Slot de cartuchos en la parte superior ** Bus de expansión (sólo Mega Drive / Genesis I y II), utilizado para la conexión de Sega Mega-CD Periféricos El Master System Converter era un periférico para Sega Mega Drive que permitía una compatibilidad casi completa con los juegos diseñados para Sega Master System. No obstante, destaca el hecho oculto entonces de que Sega Mega Drive ya contaba internamente de serie con toda la circuitería que la hacia compatible con Sega Master System. El periférico, además de ofrecer una ranura para cartuchos Sega Master System y otra para tarjetas de memoria de la misma consola, lo único que hacía era activar un sensor eléctrico dentro de Sega Mega Drive que activaba la CPU de Sega Master System dentro de la propia Sega Mega Drive. La Menacer era la pistola que creó Sega para Sega Mega Drive. Constaba de una mira y una culata desmontables que permitían usarla como pistola o como escopeta, funcionaba de forma inalámbrica vía rayos infrarrojos y se vendía junto con un cartucho de 6 juegos de tiro al blanco. El Arcade Power Stick de Sega era un joystick de gran tamaño que simulaba a las palancas de mando de las maquinas recreativas. Hubo versiones de 3 y 6 botones con selectores individuales de autofuego. El Sega Multi Tap era un dispositivo que permitía conectar hasta 4 mandos a uno de los puertos de la Mega Drive y utilizarlos simultáneamente en juegos de hasta 4 jugadores, o bien de modo individual activando el mando que quisiéramos en cada caso. Otros periféricos fueron el Mega Mouse, el Mega Net Modem (el cual permitía jugar online) y un curioso sistema de captura de movimiento llamado Sega Activator Ring que reproducía los movimientos del jugador en el juego. Además, Mega Drive contó con dos importantes ampliaciones que fueron Sega Mega-CD y Sega 32X, siendo la primera un soporte para juegos en formato CD-ROM y la segunda una extensión de 32 bits que permitió a la Mega Drive dar el salto a los juegos en 3D. Ambas funcionaban en conjunción con la Mega Drive, e incluso hubo unos pocos juegos de MegaCD que requerían la 32X. Ninguno de estos dos periféricos tuvo suficiente éxito debido a su elevado precio, escaso catálogo de juegos y falta de apoyo por parte de la propia Sega, que estaba enfocada en el desarrollo de su nueva consola, Sega Saturn. Vídeos CM Mega Drive メガドライブ (SEGA) CM Mega Drive (メガドライブ) SEGA 16BIT Archivo:Sega Genesis Commercials Chronologically 80s and 90s Categoría:Videoconsolas Categoría:Información de Wikipedia